1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aquarium pools displaying and occupied by live fish and/or plants and, more particularly, to a novel immersible type water filter submerged in the pool for filtering selected biological and chemical compositions such as chloramines (chlorine and ammonia).
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to place live fish into outdoor pools or ponds where the fish can be displayed. However, the water needs to be filtered continuously so that fish and plant life will be maintained properly. The pond water is replenished from a tap line source which generally includes a multiplicity of chemicals intended to sterilize and cleanse the water.
Although such chemicals are needed to cleanse water for human consumption, some of the chemicals such as chloramines are detrimental to fish and must be filtered out so that contamination of the water does not occur. Filters currently in use for cleansing such tap water do not eliminate chloramines from the water content and, therefore, fish and plant life are often killed when chloramines are not removed.
Therefore, a need has existed to provide an immersible filter capable of drawing surrounding water into a series of filtering materials so that chloramines are especially removed from the water composition.